


Sweet Dreams

by babbley



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute Butt, F/M, Post-House of Hades, Teasing, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbley/pseuds/babbley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Annabeth have just gotten back aboard the Argo II. They've broken the rules and spend the night couch camping, although nobody seems to mind. The pair talk, tease, and simply enjoy each other's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

Not even Coach Hedge protested as they wordlessly claimed the couch in the on board library. Nobody batted an eyelash as the two kept ensure that lamps were turned on and the door was locked. Just for one night the rules were broken and the pair were uninterrupted.

Percy was awake despite the late hour. He had slumped slightly in his seat, one arm at his side and the other around Annabeth’s shoulders. She was awake too. 

“Annabeth,” Percy whispered despite their being alone, “What are you thinking?” He noticed a faraway look in her usually analytical eyes. 

“Nothing really,” she admitted, leaning on his shoulder, “When I’m with you I don’t have to be leader. Just revering in that.”

“Okay,” Percy said, “We’ll lead together.” He noticed her purse her lips at his comment, “Actually, you know what? This time I’ll keep you safe.”

“Okay,” she mumbled, “I’m good with that. I save you enough as is anyway.”

Percy winked although she couldn't see his face, “Thank you for that.” 

“You should be thankful that you have a cute butt, okay. It motivates me to not let you die.” Annabeth teased him. It felt nice to tease after so long.

“Can I say something back?” Percy asked, chuckling. He felt her nod against his shoulder and he spoke, “Then you have to be thankful you've got a, what’s the word, sweet butt.” He smirked.

“That’s lame. You can do better.” She replied quietly, almost certainly rolling her eyes.

Percy knew she was right, as usual. He could do better. Carefully he used his free arm to brush her hair, down for a change, behind her ear. Then he turned and kissed her forehead. He was a gentleman after all. Not to mention the ship was filled with other people who were more than likely awake due to nightmares. 

She didn't blush. Annabeth stopped blushing when Percy touched her or said blush inducing things soon after they started dating. Since Tartarus she thought she’d never blush near him ever again.

“That was nice,” she said, closing her eyes. She was high strung from battles and nightmares and everything they had seen, but she felt at ease enough to close her eyes when Percy brushed his lips on her skin. 

“I’m glad,” he breathed, “I like it when feel safe with me. I scared myself even a few times down there.” His sounded ashamed, like he was mad with himself but tired and sad too.

“Hey, hey,” she rubbed her eyes open, “We’re heroes. So you've got some powers that we don’t understand, we've trudged through worse.”

“Like what?” He asked.

“The whole breathing underwater thing was crazy at first, and the hurricane thing. But it took practice and focus. Even learning how to swing a sword was hard for you once.” Annabeth assured him sleepily. Those days were so long ago, she knew they were real, but they felt like a good dream she wanted to have.

“I guess you’re right.”

“Nope, you know it,” she promised, “I’m never wrong.”

Percy smiled and flicked her, “Smarty pants.” He was relieved though. They could tackle this as a team, sure he would do all of the actual using of the powers, but Annabeth would support him. Teamwork was their forte. 

“These smarty pants have a cute butt,” she said. 

“Got it,” Percy agreed, “Butt,” he joked, “I like all of you the most.”

“I like that I get comfy against you the most about me,” she reasoned tiredly.

“Here,” he removed his arm from her shoulder and patted his lap, “Catch some z’s. Human pillow is a bit still though I’d say it works.”

Annabeth lied down, looking up at him. “Don’t you fall asleep and drool on my face,” she warned, yawning.

“Okay, I won’t!” He said, “But just before you sleep, sweet dreams. I love you.”

The words ‘I love you’ had rolled out of his mouth before he could catch them. They made their way into Annabeth’s ears and her eyes and her heart. For the very last time she blushed at something said by Percy Jackson. He loved her. He had said that he loved her, his eyes widened and he looked nervous. As if she would reject this, what a useless thought.

“I love you, too. Stupid idiot.” Annabeth closed her eyes for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. Back in my days of FF.N I thrived on Percy's world. I'm not sure what happened, but this little drabble has really gotten me back into the swing of things. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing!   
> As cliché as it is, I listened to this as I wrote: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1-4u9W-bns&feature=kp


End file.
